


Cool and casual

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eating out, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Genji is a playboy but he's not a dick, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Young Genji Shimada, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: In the beginning, you aren't friends with Genji Shimada, barely even know him beyond his family name and reputation. But when you have to work with him on a school project, your opinion suddenly changes.[Friends with benefits scenarios]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of for demial! Every time I write about Genji, I use your amazing fics as motivation to finish my pieces. You and poutypanic always leave such nice comments on my works! Thanks!!
> 
> And like always, I'm not the best at smut but I hope you can enjoy! And I only write on mobile so sorry for any mistakes!!

You're only over at his house to work on a project together. To be honest, you've never really cared too much about the Shimada name. Only having Genji in one class, the powerful brothers hardly ever cross your path or your thoughts for more than a second. So after suddenly getting paired up with the younger Shimada on a project, thanks to your teachers pairing system, you don't think anything remarkable or noteworthy will happen. 

Oh how utterly wrong you are.

"Can I finger you?"

You abruptly stop writing halfway through your sentence and look up at Genji in disbelief. "What?"

"Can I finger you?" He repeats, leaning back in his chair with his hands hooked behind his head and a smirk on his flawless face; the epitome of cool. "This shit is too boring. We could be spending our weekend doing better things. So lets take a break."

Your blood starts pumping faster at how brazen and causal he is with this whole situation. It actually makes you a little wet and a brand new bold feeling overcomes you.

"Sure," you answer with a calm shrug.

Genji's smirk turns into a full blown smile and he scoots his chair over even closer as you reach under your skirt and slip your panties down to your ankles. The green haired Shimada happily sucks on two fingers and you spread your thighs for him. This must be a common occurrence for him since his eyes hold no lustful surprise or nervousness as he watches you. You probably should be upset or hurt, but it actually further turns you on. 

An arm comes to wrap around you and his now soaked fingers dive under your skirt with no hesitation. He strokes you a few times, spreading the wetness before searching for your clit. When you softly moan, he knows he's found it and slowly begins to rub circles on the bundle of nerves. 

Simple pleasure sparks through you and you sigh. 

"Do you normally let guys finger you like this?" Genji asks like he's asking about the weather.

"No," you moan as he presses into your clit a bit harder and picks up speed, really getting into playing with you. Your own wetness spreads so easy now and it's starting to make soft slick sounds with each swipe of his fingers. "I don't normally do stuff like this."

That simple pleasure is wonderfully turning into something more and you open your legs even wider for him. Genji suddenly switches from drawing small circles on your clit to rubbing up and down. 

"It's good to know that I'm the exception."

One of his fingers suddenly plunges into you and you throw your head back with a loud pleased moan. He slowly starts to thrust his finger in and out of you, making you pant and squirm in your seat. Fuck, how does his one finger feel so much better than any vibrator you have. The arm around you holds you firmly and prevents you from getting away from him as he picks up the slightest speed pumping his finger in and out. 

"We've never done this before, right? I probably would've remember such a cute face...and adorable underwear."

You gasp and groan with satisfaction as familiar yet slightly different bolts of pleasure shoot through your body. Having someone else's fingers inside of you is so much more enjoyable than just your own. "Never. Ah! We-we hardly even talk to each other. It's, oh~, probably just because we have a class together."

Maybe it's because his calm and causal demeanor is just so infectious but you don't feel ashamed or hesitate to say, "Genji, another finger, please! Faster!"

The ninja complies without complaint and withdraws from you for only a second before two fingers slowly push into your soaked walls. He thrusts in until he's able to cup your sex and rub the heel of his palm against your clit as he enthusiastically moves the digits buried deep inside of you. Genji curls his fingers just barely and he hits an incredibly sensitive spot within you, making your thighs clamp shut around his hand and a loud moan to echo through the room.

One hand grips the edge of your seat with white knuckles and the other grasps at the younger Shimada's wrist as he continue to thrusts in his fingers. Every shift and surge forward sends heat through your veins and a wonderful feeling starts to pool in your lower half. You try to grind down on him, but he still has a good hold around your waist. 

"Right there?" he smugly asks.

You pant, "Yes!"

His lips come to barely hover over your neck and you're quick to say something. "No hickeys!"

"Oh? Is there someone who shouldn't know about this? A boyfriend? A girlfriend!?" He sounds so excited by the prospect of the latter choice. 

"Nope. Hmmmmm~" You bite your lip to stop yourself from getting too loud. The sound of your arousal is unmistakable by this point, though. "I don't care," you moan, "if people at school know, but I don't want to have, oh god, to explain it to my family later tonight. Ah!"

Genji smiles. "Fair enough."

The warmth in your lower stomach is tightening and tightening. His palm rubs over your clit just one more time and suddenly your vision bursts into white and you see stars. You moan out his name and throw your head back, grinding into his touch as much as his grip will allow you.

Once Genji feels like your orgasm as full subsided, he slowly withdraws his fingers and you can't help the soft whine at being so empty now. He lets go of you and, with his clean hand, searches through the desk you're both sitting at until he finds a box of tissues. Genji wipes clean his hand as you reach down to grab your panties.

"Jesus Christ," you huff, heart still slightly racing. "That was great; you really know what you're doing."

He winks at you before jabbing his thumb in the direction of a door across the room. "Thanks! You're welcome to use the bathroom, if you want."

You get up and do just that, cleaning yourself up and slipping back on your perfectly clean underwear.

"Do you want to continue working on the project?" you ask once you're back in your seat. 

Genji looks like he thinking for a second. "Nah. Why don't we go play at the arcade? I'll walk you home after, how does that sound?"

You don't know what you're expecting after that whole ordeal, maybe some awkwardness, him trying to get you to leave, but nope. He's still as calm and casual as he was when you first came over. It's actually really nice.

"Why not. We actually did get quite a bit done today." You close your textbooks and start to pack away your items into your bag. "Mind if we stop and get something to eat? I'm starving."

He hops up excitedly. "You read my mind!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with Genji ends with a happy ending. 
> 
> "Do you want to jerk me off right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!! Enjoy a part two!

After the project is finished and turned in for a rather high grade, you don't see much of Genji after that, or...er, well, you just go back to your usual routine in life. Occasionally though, as you pass through the halls or even his seat while on the way to yours, he'll wink at you with that ever present grin on his face; it's a small and surprisingly nice reminder that he does in fact still remember you after that fun time you had in his room. You'll smile back and wave, maybe a peace sign or something, but it's nothing beyond that. It's nothing even close to friendship but you're okay with that. You've seen the people Genji and his brother Hanzo usually hang out with, and you're good on that front for now, no thanks.

It's actually not until about a month or so later that you accidentally end up alone with Genji once again. You're packing up the last of your belongings from the day lockers the campus installed for the students to use, when the green haired Shimada himself proudly slides up to his locker a few doors down. You honestly don't notice him at first, too busy stuffing books and papers into your bag. But when he sees you, he's more than happy to pop up next to you, surprising the shit out of you when you slam the small metal door shut.

First with a little jump and then a small sigh, you say, "Oh, hey, Genji. What's up?"

He winks at you but you don't swoon like so many other people in class, just smile at him. 

"I just wanted to see how my favorite project partner is doing after not talking for what, a month?" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world right now.

You raise a brow at him. "Really?"

"What? Do you really think that I'm heartless enough not to check on the people I hook up with?" He feigns hurts. "Well, somewhat hooked up with?"

Your brows shoot up now, giving him a 'are you serious' look as you cross your arms over your chest. It's silent in the empty hallway between you two for a moment as you stare him down with a brand new look of 'cough it up, Shimada. I know you want something' and a few taps of your foot.

"Okay, you caught me," he finally sighs, caving in as that stupid smile shrinks just a bit and he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Truth be told, I can't stop thinking about our little fun time together. It's not easy to forget something so good."

"Expected me to fawn all over you after that?"

"Actually, kind of, yeah."

His arrogance kind of makes you want to slap him, but a lot of people probably want to do that, though. So you just fling your bag over your shoulder and go to move around him, saying, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not big on chasing around boys around, even the ones that finger me, and I haven't been since middle school. No offense to people who do, though."

"Whoa!" Genji quickly snatches your wrist and reels you back in, to which you groan in annoyance. He's not holding you hostage or anything but he's got a solid grip to prevent you from ditching him. "I'm not here to bug you about that. The opposite actually. I can't stop thinking about how cool you were about it, how you didn't let it effect our flow together."

"First of all, Shimada," your tone isn't one of anger or irritation, but one more of matter of factly type. "we don't have a flow. We barely even talk. And, now that I think about it, this is probably the longest conversation we've ever had. Second, just because you fingered me for like ten minutes doesn't mean I'm just going to fall in love with you all of the sudden."

"I've noticed and I like it, a lot."

You scoffs and roll your eyes, "You are a walking, talking cliché." 

He just smirks and throws his hands up in a shrug. "And you seem to respond better to bluntness and getting straight to the point. So, I'll just ask, do you want to jerk me off right now?"

You should be furious right now, should be red faced with embarrassment and slapping that smug look off his face before storming off. How dare this little yakuza brat ask such a thing from you! 

But...he's actually...kind of right. 

Most times you don't really pick up on flirting or seduction tricks when someone approaches you, believing it just to be witty banter between two people. Thinking back to several different sexual adventures, though, you can recall for the most part that your partners were all so straight forward about wanting to fuck around. And you will admit that Genji is certainly good to look at and jerking him off really wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

...

Hm.

When you're lost in your thoughts for a second too long, Genji instantly thinks he's overstepped that thin line between he and you. He may be a play boy, but he isn't going to pressure or harass you to. There's absolutely no fun if both parties aren't willing and ready. 

"Oh, hey, just forget it," he says cooly, snapping you back into the present. "I was just curious, no harm in asking right? I'll see you around, cutie."

Maybe it's the fact that even after he believes you've rejected him he still gives you a wink and pet name before turning to leave you be, because your restraint snaps in half suddenly as you drop your bag to the ground and yank the green haired ninja back by his shirt. He's got a surprised look etched onto his face as you push him into the day lockers for students.

But as you press yourself against him and he hears the soft clink of his pant coming undone that fucking cute smirk of his returns full force. Pushing up his shirt a bit, Genji's pants slide down to his knees and his underwear is tugged away just enough so that his cock pops out. He's already starting to get hard and you can't help but wonder if he likes to be man handled a bit.

The youngest Shimada watches intensely as you slowly and throughly lick your palm, letting him enjoy the very small show. After only a few licks, however, Genji grabs your wrist and pulls the same hand to his mouth to happily adds his own saliva to the mix, helping to further wet your palm and fingers before leading your hand back down to his cock.

You gently grasp him, dancing your finger down his length and teasing his balls, getting the playboy get harder and harder. Leaning in, you brush your nose down the side of his neck and let your lips just barely touch him as your warm breath hits his skin, making him shiver violently. He takes a deep breath and knocks his head back against the lockers with a dull thud. 

As precum starts to drip from the tip, you smear it around the head and give his cock a soft squeeze. Seeing him jump just a bit makes you smirk. 

"Fuck," he huffs.

You move your hand the base of his dick and begin to slowly stoke him. Genji groans pathetically and you're encouraged to pump him just a bit faster as more and more precum seeps out. You run your thumb over the slit a few times, gathering more precum in your palm and fingers, and then continuing to thrust your hand along his rather nice looking cock.

Genji moans and his hips twitch as he restrains from full on fucking himself into your hand. You nip at his ear and he reaches up to fondle and grope at your fully clothed chest. With another squeeze of his cock and another wonderfully loud groan, you swat his hands away and say, "God, you're so loud, Genji. Someone's going to hear us."

With a smirk, you clamp your free hand over his mouth and Genji groans deep from within his chest, showing all too clear just how much he enjoys that. His hands claw at the lockers for something to hold on to but there's nothing. Even though his moaning and panting is muffled by your hand, the slick sound of you jerking him off only gets louder as he gets closer to his edge. 

His hips can't hold still forever and he bucks into your hand as your grip gets a bit harder. You slightly twist your wrist as you pump him and his head smacks back against the lockers with a high moan.

"Shit, I'm go-going to-ah!" Muffled, he grunts and cums in your hand with only a few more thrusts. His cum paints your hand and his stomach white, and you help drag out his orgasm by giving slower and slower pumps, until he nods that he's good. 

You remove your hand from his mouth and he's still panting, trying to catches his breathe. Using his shirt, you wipe your hand clean on it and Genji gives you a look, to which you stick your tongue out at him.

Stepping back and freeing him from the lockers, he pulls off his shirt and cleans himself with it. You watch as he tucks his cock away and tugs up his pants, still enjoying the clinking of his belt with the movement. He's got a nice lean body and you really wouldn't mind running your fingers down his bare chest sometime. 

"Damn," he swallows. 

Opening his temporary locker, Genji grabs a spare shirt from his bag and tosses the soiled one in its place.

"You really know what you're doing," he says, buttoning up his new shirt with a pleased grin. "That was great!"

"I'm not a virgin in the least bit, don't ask so surprised," you respond. "But thanks anyways! It's good to know that my hand-jobs are decent."

"What me to return the favor?" He grips your hips and pulls you flush against him. "I'll eat you out if you want."

You pat his chest before pushing him back a few steps. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got places to be. So maybe another time, yeah?" 

"Sure!" He pulls out his phone and checks something really quick. "I've still got your number, so I'll text you later."

"Until then, Shimada." 

You grab your bag and walk off, making a mental note to stop by the bathroom to wash your hands before going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over time with Genji and he still owes you from the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, guys, I'm in love with the idea of friends casually fucking and then just going back to hanging out like normal. I'm not done either, I've got another one I'm writing right now!
> 
> And thank you for all the amazing comments!! Thanks for reading, really!! It means a lot!!

_Ding!_

Genji: _Want to have a sleepover at my house tonight?_  
_I still owe you for helping me in the hallway :)  
horror movie and snacks included!_

It's late into the afternoon when you get the text from Genji. With classes being out for the spring, you haven't seen the green haired Shimada for about a week and a half now. Going to school full time eats up a lot of your day already, but add in a part time job to the mix and it takes away what little free time you have left. But with nothing else honestly planned for the night, you pick up your phone and decide to answer back. 

You don't have to be a genius to know what a "sleepover" at Genji's place will entail. But admittedly it does sound fun. 

Me: _Sure, as long as it's a good horror movie lol_  
_What time do you want me to come over?_

Genji: _around 5 is good._  
_I can send someone to pick you up, if you want._

Me: _you're such a spoiled brat but thanks anyways._  
_I can walk._

Genji: _I'm the spoiled brat who's going to eat you out tonight, don't forget that. ;)_  
_..._  
_you should also send some nudes._

Me: _nope.  
not ever going to happen, nice try._

Genji: _okay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_  
_how about I send you some nudes then??_

Me: _I'm good, thanks._

Genji: _party pooper._

The rest of the day goes on pretty normal for you after those texts. Although, randomly every now and then as you carry on with your afternoon, the brief flashing thought of Genji's head between your thighs starts to sound really nice. When the time finally comes, you pack a small overnight bag and let the people you live with know that you won't be home tonight, explaining that you're going to be crashing at a friend's house for a lazy night in. They tell you to have fun and you can't stop the smirk on your lips at their unintended implication of the word; oh, you were going to have fun all right.

You head out and send Genji a short message to warn him of your upcoming arrival. 

Me: _I'm on my way, you better be ready for me._

Genji: _I'm always ready ;)_

You roll your eyes, something that seems to be a common thing when dealing with Genji Shimada. Note: make sure to pull his hair extra hard tonight as payback for that cheesy line.

It only takes you about ten minutes or so to reach the Shimada estate. Sure, you've already been there once or twice because of school but it's still a rather easy place to find in all of Hanamura. Everyone knows where the heart of the city is and who owns it, as the streets are the maze of veins that somehow always leads you back to the most important artery in the end. It's actually easy to forget that Genji is the youngest son of a highly trained and greatly feared yakuza family; he's nothing like his older brother who radiates stoic power and silent judgement. You briefly wonder if you'll see Hanzo at all tonight.

As you pass through the enormous most outer gate of the Shimada home, you're surprised to see Genji already waiting for you by the front door. He smiles and waves as you approach, tucking his phone away in his pocket and giving you his full attention.

"Long time no see, cutie," he says before pulling you into a side hug. 

You joke, "Yeah, I'm sure you missed me so much."

After kicking your shoes and socks off at the door, he ushers you inside and leads you to a living room not too far from his bedroom down the hall. The floor in front of the tv has been cleared; the couches and side tables haphazardly scooted back into the corners of the room as several large plush blankets and pillows take their place. Settling down, you're pleasantly surprised to find that there are sleeping pads hidden under the blankets, adding even more cushion to the pile and making it much softer than it looks at first glance.

"It's just us tonight, by the way." Genji plops down next to you, already comfortably dressed in sweatpants and a nerdy anime shirt; it's the first time you've seen him wear something other than expensive high end designer clothing. "Hanzo and my dad are away for the rest of the week, so we can be as loud as we want without disturbing anyone." 

He winks and you reach over to flick his nose.

"Just show me to the snacks."

The night goes... **way** differently than you originally thought it would. You pictured Genji jumping your bones right off the bat, with clothes being pulled off and his mouth going to wonderful places, which would've been all too welcomed, but that's not what happens at all. 

You and he start the night with video games, laying on the mound of blankets and violently clicking away at the controllers in your hands. 

"You suck, playboy," you tease, knocking back his character and taking away half of his health with one good powered hit. 

"Nah, you're just cheating," he childishly huffed.

Genji attempts to charge your character and push you off the virtual cliff, but you manage to double jump over him, land a blow to his back, and knock him off instead. The screen goes black for a second before it flashes in bright letters; "player two wins!" as your character jumps up and down in victory.

As the night continues on, you both eventually lose interest in the games and decide to turn the lights off and enjoy that horror movie he promised. It's all good for the first half of the movie, laying incredibly close next to each other, propped up on the pillows, happily munching away on junk food and making comments about the film.

The air in the room changes drastically when two of the character on screen start making out and pulling each other's clothes off; the typical sex scene from every horror movie ever takes over the screen. The fake moans and groans seem to trigger something, because Genji turns to face you and waggles his eyebrows, asking, "want to make out?"

You chuckle, "sure."

He instantly swoops down and connects his lips with yours, draping his arm across your waist while his other holds him up as he hovers over you. This is actually the first time he's kissed you, now that you think out about it. His lips are so soft and work against yours so expertly kiss after kiss, after kiss. He nips at your bottom lip and you're more than happy to give him entrance. His tongue comes to play with yours and you understand just how good of a kisser he is; no wonder people around school brag about kissing him. Maybe you will too?

The feeling of his hand running up and down your side makes you shiver in faint delight. You groan into the kiss, starting to feel warm and out of breath in the best way possible. Your hands quickly join in and dance along his lean body, groping and getting a good feel of him.

Genji then pulls away from you, sitting up, the glow of the forgotten movie is blocked by him as he pulls his shirt off and carelessly throws it to the side. You get a good long look at his well sculpted pale body and finally get your chance to run your fingers down his chest and stomach. A small wave of confidence shoots through you when he shivers at your touch and seemingly leans in for more. As your gaze moves lower, you notice a tent in his sweatpants and the clear outline of his now semi-hard dick. 

"No underwear?" you say.

He just smirks and shrugs before hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. With a slight lift of your hips, Genji tugs them off, joining his shirt in a small growing pile of clothes, and leaves you in your underwear. 

He nudges your knees and you take the hint, opening your legs and letting him crawl on top of you. You can feel his covered hard on brush against your mound and inhale deeply to steady your racing heart from exploding in excitement. The ninja leans back down and swarms you again with his lips, stealing your breath once more and adding fuel to the fire. You're wet and begin to feel it get to your panties. His hips slowly rock into yours and his cock brushes your clit through your underwear, making you shiver in delight.

"Do that again," you moan. 

"Happily," he huffs.

He thrusts his hips forward again and another jolt of pleasure spikes through you. You both groan in satisfaction and you urge his hips to keep moving. He's all too willing to comply, thrusting his hips at a lazy pace, drying humping like horny eager teenagers who's parents just left them alone for the first time ever. 

Your fingers run through his short green locks and drive him crazy by panting in his ear with each brush to your clit, softly moaning his name as tension very slowly starts to build in your lower stomach. His hips speed up and push harder against you, making you jolt from the pressure but enjoying it nonetheless. The thin fabrics of your underwear and his pants just barely separate you two and provides friction. Your core aches for him, your thighs now coated uncomfortably wet, and you're just so tempted to push your panties aside and ride him until he sobs.

"God, Genji," you moan and nip at the shell of his ear.

He suddenly pulls away with a smile, saying, "I still owe you for helping me in school."

Watching him lick his lips in anticipation makes you bite your bottom one in excitement, wiggling your hips and replying with, "hell yeah, you do!"

Your response actually makes him incredibly happy and the proof is written all over his face. He pulls your panties down as you pull your shirt up and over your chest, showing off your bra covered tits. Genji reaches up for a feel, and to probably remove the article of clothing, but you smack his hands away, denying him once again like you did at school. 

"You can play with them later, but you've got some work to do first~"

"Yes, ma'am!"

His hands go to under your thighs and he has you open your legs wide for him; you actually enjoy the slight stretch of muscles that comes with it. Seeing his head lower is a thrill and the trail kisses he leaves on the inside of your thigh is wonderfully soft. His mouth gets so close to your pussy and his puffs of warm breath make you sigh pleasantly.

Genji isn't playing and goes straight for your clit, wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking hard right off the bat. You squeal and moan so loud, instantly burying your fingers into his hair and tugging. Thank god his family isn't home. There's no way in hell you'd be able to stay quiet right now.

"Damn, Genji!" you pant.

His warm mouth sends an overload of sparks down your spine and you wiggle in his hold. 

Your veins feel like there's liquid fire flowing through you and wave after wave of bliss surges through as his tongue swirls around your clit. You dig your feet into the ground and try so hard to keep from clamping your thighs shut around his head. But in the end he still has to help hold you open. There's a coil, a deep pressure, building in your lower stomach with every suck and lick of his wonderfully warm tongue. You want it so bad and you never want his mouth to leave your cunt. Genji's mouth moves lower and his tongue enters you, thrusting in easily with your slick. You groan but it's not quite what you need. He vigorously fucks you with his tongue and your clit aches at the loss of attention. It feels great but it not enough to reach your edge.

You yank his head back up, to which he unashamedly moans, and grind against his mouth. "My-my clit," you pant. "Suck my clit, I'm so close, Genji."

He listens and finally returns his focus to your sensitive bundle of nerves. Genji sucks and licks your clit like your his favorite desert, loving the flushed pink on your cheeks and lustful haze glazing over your eyes. His mouth, the fire in your veins, and the pressure become too much as that edge, your orgasm, gets closer and closer. 

"Genji!!" you moan. "Yes! Don't stop, please! I-ah!"

With one more hard suck, your mouth drops open in a silent scream and your legs tense up as you tip over that edge, vision going white with stars as you orgasm. You come down from your high slowly, tense body going slack and chest heaving, as he continues to lick, until you finally push his head away softly. He sits back up, still comfortably seated in between your legs, and wipes away the wetness on his mouth with the palm of his hand while wearing a satisfied smile.

Your mind is still blank and you can't think of a good sassy remark, but you certain can see the painfully obvious erect dick in his sweatpants and a small wet stain from precum. 

"Blowjob?" you ask.

"Maybe another time~" He's using your own words against you now. 

You're about to ask him what he wants, he still needs to get off, but then he yanks down his sweats before you can utter a word. And with the slick he wiped away on his hand, he starts to jerk himself off. One hand rests on your hip while the other pumps his length, and he groans lowly. He watches you hungrily lick your lips and can't stop the moan that escapes. You carelessly tug down the straps and cups of your bra, freeing your breasts and finally letting the green haired ninja see. And the way his eyes widen in joy is so cute.

"Shit, you've got great tits!" He works himself faster with a grunt and bites his bottom lip. 

"Thanks!" You reach up to give your breast a good squeeze and then throw your head back, groping yourself and giving Genji a little show to help him along. "Cum all over my stomach, Genji! I know you want to."

"Fuck yeah, I do," he pants, sprawling out his free hand on your gorgeous stomach and eagerly fucking himself into his hand.

"I want it too." You look him in the eye and, still fondling yourself, say in a whiny moan, "I want you to cum all over me so bad!"

With that last little theatric, Genji grunts harshly and crashes into his peak, streaking your stomach white with his warm cum. Still panting and trying to catch his breath, he buries his face in your boobs and groans like he's in heaven. He leans down, pressing his body of solid muscle into you, and kisses the valley in between your breast before wrapping his lips around one of your nipples to suck and kiss, all while finally getting a good feel of your other tit with his clean hand. To him, he's probably waited way too long to finally cop a feel. 

You give him a light tap and he takes the hint, pulling away with that stupid smile. His cum, now cold, is smeared along both of your stomachs and you scrunch your nose up. "Gross."

He chuckles and stands to pull up his sweats. "We'll go clean up in the bathroom. We could take a bath together~" And then he offers you his hand with a wiggle of his brow.

"A warm wash cloth will do just fine, thanks," you laugh as he pulls you up. 

You tug your shirt and bra the rest of the way off, only to have Genji goofily link his arm with yours and waltz off into the direction of the nearest bathroom. It makes you laugh heartedly and even more incredibly satisfied that you decided to come over tonight.

Once in the bathroom, he and you sit on the edge of the tub and help each other clean off his cum with a warm hand towel. The two of you just talk as you wash up; about this and about that, what you do on the weekends, some other things you enjoy, and you actually get to know the ninja just the tiniest bit better. You also get a fantastic look at the green tattoo on his right arm. Of which, you only kind of now stupidly fully noticed. 

"Your tattoo is pretty cool," you say.

"Thanks!"

"Doesn't your brother have one too or something?" you ask.

He nods. "Yeah, it's a family thing. The only difference is that his is blue and on his left. Well, that and mine looks a hell of a lot better." 

"And just because you ate me out, I'll have to agree with you this one time."

He gives a good deep gutted laugh, "Thanks!" 

"I've always wanted one but I'm always way too broke to even consider it as a possibility," 

"Well," he ponders with a sincere expression, "maybe some time we could see about getting you one, my treat."

"What!? Really!?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, anything you want and I'll pay, no problem."

"You know, normally I'd shoot that idea down in a instant, but I might just take you up on that offer one day." You smile. "But you don't have to buy my friendship. I kind of just like hanging out with you."

"Oh, I know, but maybe that's actually why I want to buy you one~ You really want to be my friend-er- fuckfriend? Fuckbuddy? Those just sound too mean for my liking, though."

You chuckle, "friend is perfectly fine with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s bath time and Genji makes a surprise call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dirty talk, omg. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes! I’m already working on another one!

You're in the bath, peacefully soaking in lavender scented hot water, when your phone starts ringing like crazy. Upon seeing Genji's name and profile picture overtake the screen, you raise an eyebrow. Quickly drying your hands on a towel, you swipe and bring the phone up to your ear.

"Funny, I don't remember saying it was okay to call me." 

It's meant as a joke. There's not a drop of annoyance or malice anywhere in your voice and thankfully he can tell so as you receive a deep chuckle from the other end.

"Aw, I thought you'd miss me," he whines and you can practically see him pretending to pout in your head. "Because I'm certainly missing you~"

"Uh huh, sure." You roll your eyes but realize just how useless the action is without him being able to see.

"What? I'm not allowed to miss my friend?"

"Not when we constantly text each other stupid jokes and memes. I mean we were literally just texting," you chuckle. “So how's the family 'vacation' to the countryside going? Anything exciting happening away from the big bad city?"

He scoffs, "it's so damn boring out here. They're even worse about manners and respecting elders than Hanzo and my dad. I'm ready to go hit my head repeatedly against a tree just for fun."

"Maybe it'll shake awake more braincells?" You shift your legs into a better position and the sloshing water catches Genji's attention. 

"Oh please, I'm probably smarter than - wait, is that water? Are you in the bath right now?"

"Yup!"

"Man, I have to miss taking a bath with you for this stupid family business shit," he whines. "We should take one together when I get back."

You scoff into the receiver, "And who said I'd let you into my bath anyways, mister?"

"What if I brought toys to play with? Would you let me in then?" His tone is dripping with playfulness. "I swear to share and play nice."

As you open your mouth to sass him back into his place, a harsh distant voice suddenly snaps at Genji on his end of the line. It's a deep voice scolding your friend about something you can't quite hear, but their annoyance is dripping from their tone like the water on you from your bath.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Genji huffs at the person before quite a bit of background noise crackles through the phone speaker; a door sliding open and then closed, footsteps against wooden floors, and shuffling sounds of movement. "Sorry, Hanzo's got a stick up his ass and kicked me out of the room for talking too loud while he's trying to work."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure your volume was the only thing pissing him off."

Genji chuckles.

You wiggle you toes in the hot water and idly dance your fingers over the surface as a short but comfortable silence takes over between the two of you. "I'm sorry your brother kicked you out, though," you softly say. "If you were here, I'd let you crash with me for another sleepover. But I would've thought that you'd have your own room by now."

"We'll have to bookmark that sleepover for another time. But nah, Hanzo is stuck with me forever. The elders still like to look at us as kids, but annoying the shit out of him usually makes up for his attitude most times."

"But not tonight?"

He sighs, "not tonight."

"Well, we can go back to texting if you want to go back to your room. You shouldn't get kicked out because of me."

"No way. I'd rather aimlessly wonder around, talking to you, than sitting in silence with Mr. soon-to-be king," he says, sounding a bit down and defeated. "Besides, I called you to hear about something other than this business shit."

You think for a moment, pursing your lips and trying to find something that will cheer him up or, at least, distract him from his brother for a short time. And then, a thought does pop into your head, a story for him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I screwed a teacher from our school?"

"What!?" That catches his attention and interest, actually perking him up a bit. "You've never told me about this! Who!?"

You chuckle, "Mr. Ito, that really hot history professor who was only there for about a year or so." 

"Oh yeah, I remember him! Man, he was hot but I never got the chance to talk to him. How did that happen!?"

A wide smile takes over as you recall the oh-so vivid memory. "Well, I had his class for a semester and I'm not going to lie that I had been ogling him from day one. But a few weeks into the class, I had to stay behind to talk to him about an upcoming assignment."

"Did you need 'extra credit'?" he jokes.

"No, dipshit, you watch too much porn."

Genji laughs into the phone receiver and you just continue on, "I had accidentally knocked over something from his desk, a notebook, I think. And when I bent over to pick it up, I caught him staring hardcore at my legs and ass."

"Well, you do have a nice ass."

"Thanks! But I will admit that I had been wearing some pretty short shorts and a pair of rather nice looking thigh highs that day."

"Shit!" he huffs. "I'd like to see that sometime.”

You hum in short response and then move on with your story. “Next thing I know, my panties and shorts are on the ground and he’s got me pushed over his desk, wonderfully pressed into the wood with his body as he fucked me fast as he could.” A grin spreads across your lips at the memory. “God! I can still remember how hard he screwed me into his desk and how I felt like I was suffocating as his hips met my ass. Too good. I swear, I will always remember how his body pressed against my back. I loved it.”

Genji inhales sharply and then tries to stifle a groan. “What-uh-what else happened?”

You immediately recognize the heaviness in his voice and can’t help but tease him. “Are you touching yourself!?”

“Not fully, nah,” he laughs at being caught, “but I can’t help it. You just had to go and get me hard with that story.” 

A great idea then comes you. “Are you alone? Somewhere private?”

“Yeah, I’m chilling in an empty spare room for now.” 

“Good,” you say with lowly. “Why don’t you push your pants down and take your cock out. Touch yourself slowly for me, please?”

“How in the hell can I deny that request!?”

You hear the faint jingling of his belt coming undone and then rhe ruffle of clothing before he’s back on the line. He groans into the receiver as you assume he takes his hard dick into own his hand. “Good to go, babe.”

“So quick to obey orders. But, then again, I was too. Mr. Ito asked me to bend over for him and boy did I,” you huff, “his breath was in my ear with every snap of his hips and his cock filled me too good. For a teacher, he was kinky as hell.”

You can hear Genji as he pumps his length, jerking himself off to your words, panting lightly and muttering for more.

Breathily, you moan, “he forced his fingers into my mouth and made me suck them when I got too loud, told me that the other teachers can’t know that he’s fucking one of his students. But then he pulled out his phone and started recording as he gripped my hips so tight and rode me like a horny little bitch, saying how he was going to upload it online for everyone to see how great I looked on his dick, how everyone should get to see my ass over a desk like that. And I wanted him to!”

Genji groans loudly but you keep talking as he works himself faster. You don’t need to see how hard he is to know how wet his dick is, you can hear it perfectly. Your dirty talk doing wonderful things to him.

“He spanked me and made sure my ass and pussy were red by the time he was done with me. And I watched the video,” you state proudly, panting and putting on show for your ninja friend. “I sat in his lap, cock still so deep in me, and watched the video he took on his phone. He held the screen for me as I squirmed and begged for more. I thought I was going to cry when he finally let me cum on his cock. He held my legs open as he drove into me so amazingly.”

You moan and huff like you’re being touched all over again, hitting the water with your hand in a rhythmic beat slowly getting faster and faster, like hips snapping against one another. Like Mr. Ito’s hips against your ass. “Getting to see his cock drive in and out of me really woke something up inside of me. I never cared about recording or watching as I fuck before, but that changed quickly. Are you close, Genji?”

“Yes! Please don’t stop talking,” he grunts.

“I don’t intend to, sweetie,” you say, “just imagine coming all over me, my tits and pussy, again. Imagine that it’s me jerking you off right now, getting ready to suck you off. Can you do that?” 

“God, yes!”

“Please, Genji,” you whine. “I need you and only you. Mr. Ito was a good one time fuck but I can’t get enough of you and your cock!”

He grunts like he’s been punched in the gut and then sighs with such relief, swearing and huffing with short puffs of air. “I-“ huff,  
“I can’t wait to-“ another huff. “-to get home as see you again.”

“Feel better now?” you chuckle.

“Hell yeah! You’re the best, damn!”

“I know! Tell Hanzo I say hi!” You end the call without giving him time to respond and laugh to yourself. Time to finish your bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Genji visit a night club and then crash at your place later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, but please enjoy!! I just really love Genji.

"Your family owns this nightclub!?" you ask in clear astonishment. "I never would've guessed that!"

"Yeah, we also own several other businesses all over town. But this is probably the coolest place we've got by far," Genji proudly declares. 

The club, which is by far one of the most visited and exclusive places in all of Hanamura, is impressively large with a beautifully modern design on the inside. Simply stunning, surpassing whatever expectations you previously had, even with it packed to the brim full of party-goers and yakuza. Loud, heavy bass driven music makes the entire room and upper floors vibrate with the beat, as multicolor lights flash and people intoxicatedly dance with one and another. But if they aren't dancing, they're crowding the bar and mingling amongst the booths and tables.

Genji and you are seated in a booth near the heart of all the action, both dressed rather appropriately for such a scene. You have to admit just how delicious the youngest Shimada looks in a barely button up shirt and leather jacket. 

"Haven't you ever been here before?"

He and you clink glasses and knock back another shot, adding more to your comfortably tipsy state. 

"Pfft. I told you that I can't even afford a tattoo. What makes you think that I could ever get into this place on my own?" you scoff with a chuckle, now taking a sip from the mixed drink you ordered. "I mean, I've passed by this place a few times and always kind of wondered what it's like." 

"Well, I'm glad I could take you! Drinks are on me, of course." He smiles so cutely at you. But it quickly withers away when he catches two high ranked yakuza members from across the crowded room eyeing your form and whispering to each other with perverted grins. "Just-if you decide to get super drunk, just stay by me, okay?" 

You look over your shoulder at the men he's talking about and, when they notice, both wink and blow kisses to you. A shiver, very much so not the good kind, runs down your spine at the obvious hunger in their eyes and you scoot closer to Genji's side as he drapes his arm over the back of the booth. "Sure thing."

A friendly face pops up out of nowhere and briefly steals away Genji's attention with excited chatter. You don't know the person, never even seen their face before and they don't bother to include you in on the conversation, so you're perfectly content with relaxing back into plush cushions and continuing on with your drinks. Isn't it right here that you should feel jealous or worried about Genji's interest being stolen away? Cause you're not in the least bit. If he doesn't want to hang with you tonight, for whatever reason, you're fine with getting super loaded for free and then maybe finding someone else to take home. 

But the further you slip into a warm and fuzzy intoxicated haze, the more prominent the yakuza men's stares and whispers about you become. Until finally both men, with overily cocky smiles, get up from their seats and begin to make their way across the sea of people. You don't mind having to take someone else home with you if Genji doesn't want to, but those men aren't what you're looking for. They look like too much unwanted trouble right now. (Says the chick casually banging the youngest son of a thriving, powerfully illegal empire.)

"Hey, we should probably go, or at least something," you interrupt Genji's conversation and nod your head at the two advancing men. 

The green haired ninja frowns and dismisses the guy chatting with him with an annoyed sigh, taking your hand into his, as the yakuza members reach your table. Both men smile at you but before either one can say anything, Genji leisurely pulls you to stand with him and then wraps his arm tightly around your waist, urging you to his side as he says, "sorry, boys, she's busy tonight."

Both men pause upon hearing Genji speak; they very obviously recognizing the young Shimada. Had they really just noticed him? Surely not.

"We're so sorry, Shimada-sama," one says.

"We had no idea she was with you and we don't mean any trouble," the other one continues. 

Genji now wears a tight unfriendly smile, already fully onto their little playing stupid act. "Sure."

Without another word, Genji escorts you away from the men and upstairs to the members only, incredibly exclusive, rooms. The entire upper floor consists of medium sized rooms with far more comfortable booths and private bottle service from cute waitresses assigned to each one. Dark curtains, a mix of deep red and black, close off the rooms instead of doors and the walls do a decent job of muffling the music a great bit. 

Genji leads you to a vacant room towards the back and orders a new round of shots from a girl standing nearby before flicking the curtain closed. 

“Okay, I’m impressed,” you say as you look around the room of warm dark colored walls and settle into the cushions. 

“Yeah, it’s not bad. A lot of business between men gets done in these rooms.”

You make a face and he laughs, claiming his place next to you and playfully kissing your neck. 

“Nothing gross, stupid! Negotiations, deals, business talk, stuff like that. It’s easier to winner over your enemies and future partners when their drunk,” Genji explains.

You lightly smack his stomach and aren’t afraid to admit that you enjoy the quick feel of his solid body. “It’s not nice to call the chick who’s going to ride your lap stupid, stupid!”

That brings a certain light to his eyes.

The waitress returns quickly with several shots and leaves right after Genji tips her with a crisp fifty. From her calm exit, you can only assume that that’s a regular tip for her.

And again, Genji laughs at your reaction and teases, “What? Never seen someone get tipped like that? Jealous?” He pulls out another fifty and winks. “You want one too?~”

You scoff, “yeah, yeah, I’m poor, I get it. I’ve never seen anyone get tipped so much; but no, I don’t want that.” Smacking the money away, you climb onto his lap. “I rather have you.”

“I’m not going to argue with that, but hold on a second.” He wraps one arm around your waist and quickly leans forward just a bit to grab two shots, one for him and one for you. 

With another clink of glass and a kiss, you both knock back the liquor and set the cups back onto the table. Genji settles leisurely back into the booth and your hands immediately roam along his chest, groping and loving his hard physique. You unbutton his shirt and pepper kisses all over his smooth skin, to which the ninja sighs in content.

You drag your nails down his chest and stomach, to his belt. And as you unbuckle it, he groans out, “I got so lucky meeting you.” 

“I know~”

Genji digs his fingers into your hair and yanks you back to him for more sickeningly sweet kisses. He nips and sucks your bottom lip, making you moan softly and giving him the perfect opportunity to roam your mouth with his skilled tongue. You give a groan of approval before pulling away and yanking your top open to show off your tits for the ninja.

The smile on his face gives you such satisfaction and an ego boost. Great choice of going braless with your tight, short, club outfit.

Genji immediately takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud and making you moan oh so softly in content. You run your fingers through his thick colored hair as his mouth jumps from one breast to the other. He repeats the pleasurable actions, sucking, licking, and carefully grazing his teeth. And with the alcohol flowing through your veins, his warm mouth and roaming hands, you’re getting wet too easily. 

His thumbs soon replace his mouth, running over your erect nipples, and you yelp when he gives a quick pinch to one of your stiff peaks. You give him a nasty glare but he just laughs. 

With a roll of your eyes, you push Genji back further into the cushioned seat and stand, only to tug his pants just enough down his thighs for his hard cock to pop out. You lick your lips and are more than willing to sink to your knees and suck him off like never before; he just looks adorably delicious right now, but Genji motions for you to come back into his lap with a smile. 

“Got a condom, then?” you ask, teasingly slipping your panties down your legs, still keeping your skirt on.

“Of course!” He takes out the package from his pocket and rips it open, giving his cock a few pumps, spreading the precum down his length, before rolling on the condom.

You crawl onto his lap and he welcomes you back with a kiss. He holds his length and you grip the back of the seat as you slowly slide down onto him, taking his cock inch by inch until he bottoms out. You both groan in satisfaction and share another sloppy kiss as you adjust to his size. 

“God, you’re so tight!” He throws his head back with a goofy smile.

“You feel so good inside of me, Genji,” you grunt. “I just love your cock.”

Raising yourself up slightly, you surge back down on his length and start to ride him with vigor, thrusting and rolling your hips against his. Your hands let go of the cushion and instead roam down his beautiful chest as you fuck yourself on him. There’s lightening and heat appearing, gradually flowing through you, bringing that wonderful familiar feeling of a good, fast, fuck. He groans and grips your waist to help you, eagerly bucking his hips up to meet yours. The pulsing music of the club drowns out both of your breathy pants, moans, and the lewd wet smacking of bodies thrusting against each other in ecstasy.

Genji looks like he’s in heaven as he watches you bounce on his lap, focusing on the beautiful way his cock surges in and out of you, and just how wet for him you are. “You feel so fucking good! God! You look so hot riding my dick like this!”

That hot knot in your lower stomach builds so quick and starts to tighten with every thrust. You throw your head back, hold onto Genji’s shoulders for leverage, and use him for all he’s worth. 

So close. You’re both so close to that edge.

Moaning and groaning, you say, “cum for me, Genji! I’m gonna cum, please!”

“Yes!” His bucking speeds up and his hold on your hips tighten, leaving faint bruises. “I want to cum inside of you so bad.”

Genji surges into you with one hard thrust and that sends your orgasm ripping through you so suddenly and so harshly, your vision turns white for a split second. You can’t stop from groping at your own chest to amplify the feelings. Your walls squeeze his cock so perfectly as you scream his name and squirm in his lap that Genji reaches his end just seconds after. His mouth falls open and he moans so unashamedly loud. 

“Fuck! Fuck, yes!” He continues to fuck you as his seed spills into the condom. His head falls into your chest and he groans deeply into your skin.

For a moment, you’re both dazed from your fast orgasms and the booze that’s been flowing through you since the beginning. You’re sweaty now, with hair out of place, and clothes a mess; a sign of a good fuck. It takes a moment for both of you catch your breath, a few more sloppy kisses, before you finally climb off his lap. And as Genji discards the used condom into the trash in the corner, you find your panties and fix your clothes. 

Your ninja friend runs his hands over his face after straighten out his own appearance, and sighs dreamily, “you’re like my best friend, ever.”

You laugh and plop down next to him.”Good to know! You’re like my best friend, too.”

Neither of you speak for a moment, you both just sit there, leaning on each other and listening to the thundering music of the club just downstairs. 

“Hey,” you finally say, “Wanna get out of here? You can crash at my place tonight, no ones there right now.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

After finishing the last few shots on the table, Genji and you head for the exit up front, hand in hand. Thankful for his rich boy background, he has the same car that picked you up early in the night drop you off at your house. Watching the city and bright lights of the builds zip by in a blur has never been so interesting before, and having Genji to lean on just makes everything even better. Time passes by so much faster than you realize and soon enough you're home. One inside, you both drunkenly stumble through the dark house until you finally reach your room, clicking on the dim desk light and shutting the door behind you.

“Dude, I’m so tired,” you announce as you immediately begin to strip your clothing and search through your drawers for a night shirt, and clean panties.

“Aw, man, I was hoping for a round two,” Genji whines.

Looking back over, Genji is now undressed as well. He’s completely nude and proudly standing before you; he’s even partially hard, all just from seeing your bare body. You roll your eyes but still can’t fight the smile coming to your lips.

You toss your clean shirt and underwear on the floor beside your bed before saying with a raised brow, “I mean, I guess I don’t see why not.”

You softly cup his face and lean in to kiss his gorgeous lips. He responds by wrapping his arms around your waist and helping you to lay down on the bed, still giving you freedom to his mouth with the movement as he settles in between your legs.

“Got a condom?” It’s Genji’s turn to ask that now.

“Shit!” you curse. “No, I forgot to pick some up today. Do you?”

“Nah, I just had the one at the club. But I’ll buy you plan B or something, if you still wanna.”

You shrug. “I’m also on the pill, so sure. There’s also lube in the nightstand.”

Genji listens to your instructions and easily finds the marked bottle, quickly squeezing some into his hand and pumping himself from base to tip.

“Let me help.” You sit up and grasp his cock. 

He grunts with a smile and bites his lip excitedly as he watches himself get harder in your hand. Twisting and gently squeezing, spreading the lube and precum, he moans and leans down to smother the sound with your lips. And when he feels ready, he shoos away your hand and pushes you to lay down.

Still feeling the effects of the alcohol, your bed feels so soft in contrast to the solid body pressed against yours. The tip of his cock rubs against your sensitive folds before oh so slowly pushing into you. 

“Genji~” you sigh.

Once more, your lips meet and your tongues tangle as you bend your knees and spread your thighs wider for him, loving so much how he fills you up. He bottoms out and lets you adjust once again to him; even though you were still winding down from your previous fuck, still rather open for him, he’s a gentlemen and waits a moment. When you nod, he finally rolls his hips and thrusts deeply into your pussy, making you moan and cling to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and arching your back.

It’s a drunk, sloppy, lazy fuck as you two pant and groan, rutting against each other. Your toes curl and liquid warmth flows through your veins. He brings you to a slow peak and the feeling his cum painting your walls makes your cheeks turn red in embarrassed enjoyment. Again, but in a much quieter setting now, you’re both sweaty and need a second to catch your breath. 

He pulls out his softening dick and tiredly, but with a stupid smile, sees his cum leak out of you. 

Being too exhausted and drunk, you don’t bother getting up to clean yourself; you can do that in the morning. You both rearrange on the bed and, after slipping on your clean clothes from the floor, slide under the covers, not saying a word as Genji flicks off the light and settles in to spoon you. He curls into your back and drapes his arms across your waist.

“Night,” he mutters.

“Night,” you yawn. “Will you buy breakfast tomorrow?”

He scoffs, “of course. I’m gonna want pancakes.”

It doesn’t take you very long to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
